Same Dumb Excuse
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: Carlos thinks about asking out Logan. Pointless fluff time.


I just wanted to write a little fic about Carlos being flustered about asking Logan out. So here I am.

The story is in Carlos' point of view, just so you guys know. It's sort of confusing at first. But hell, everything I write is.

Oh, and a good song to listen to is 'Same Dumb Excuse' by Forever the Sickest Kids. Hence the title. ;)

Anyways. Enjoy.

* * *

Today I will not let excuses rule me.

I won't be chicken and I definitely won't push this back to another day.

I will be accomplished.

I'll do what I've been wanting to do for so long.

And. It. Will. Feel. Fucking. Awesome.

I'll walk up to him and maybe sit beside him. Who knows what he'd be doing? That won't stop me. Maybe he'd be reading a book like usual, and I'd come up, throw the book down and perch seductively on his lap. Oh.

I'm.

Totally.

Not.

Doing.

That.

* * *

I've actually got nothing to lose.

Only a friendship.

It wouldn't be so bad.

He'd find someone else really quickly.

No. Let's be positive.

I see various situations in my head. The good, the bad, and then those 'just alright' scenes.

I can imagine it now.

He'd actually be reading, of course. Why would I second guess that?

I'd ask him how the book was, try to make small talk. Maybe I should look this up online first. That would totally help the matter I have been stuck with.

But, sadly. This is just a fake scenerio in my head. Nothing else.

I'll attempt this once more.

He'd look up at me, flashing that brillant smile. I'd try my best not to die, of course, and I'd mumble a little about going to a movie. Or something. I'd probably babble on about dinosaur nuggets and he'd just look at me, confused. I'd then save myself by saying James and Kendall were out, would you like to do something with me?

Oh but.

He would ask what.

What would we be doing tonight?

Think, Carlos, think.

Think like the true adventurer you are.

Polevaulting into the sun, does that sound enjoyable? No, obviously.

Oh god, what if I end up saying how I've been wanting to kiss him all along? How lovely his lips look, especially when he bites them.

Oh, how attractive he is.

* * *

I should probably just forget about this whole idea.

The words will never come out.

Or the alternative, if they do, they will be the wrong words and I will make a complete and utter fool out of myself.

He's not cruel enough to laugh.

His eyes would probably bug out though.

I'm just overthinking this.

Everything is easier than this.

* * *

Okay. One last try.

Logan, would you like to go on a date with me?

That wasn't too bad. I didn't stumble around. Actually went straight to the point.

There's a sigh, and I look up from my position on the bed.

Oh my god.

Oh god.

Oh geez.

Shit, did I say that _**out loud**_?

* * *

"Yes, Carlos. I will. We're both kind of chicken at this kind of stuff. But, yes, I will go on a date with you. I'd probably hold your hand too. And give you a little kiss, maybe. You'd be getting all the action." He's genuinely smiling and...

And I'm probably as red as I can be.

"But the question is, why wouldn't polevaulting into the sun be fun? If I were with you, hell, that would rock." He walks into the room and sits beside me on the bed.

I sit up and sigh. "Is that where you began to eavesdrop on me?"

He grins. "No, I think you were talking about dinosaur nuggets. Yeah, that seems about right."

"Really, oh god, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. But you're blushing hard, dude. I'm not Fabio or anything. I'm definitely not _that _amazing. But you are."

"Stop, Logan."

"Why should I?" He's giggling again, and he leans in, pressing his impossibly soft lips to my cheek.

I'm stammering, oh dear lord. "I d-dont know, r-eally."

That stupid smile appears on his face again. "I like you a lot, Carlos."

My eyes feel like they're popping out of their sockets. "Me too..."

"You don't seem sure."

"Trust me, I am. Wait, let me do this over."

He's looking at me oddly and I laugh quietly. "The right way," I say.

He nods, as if he's saying to go on.

So I do. "Logan, would you like to go on a date with me, and probably hold my hand and kiss a little?"

His eyes crinkle around the edges and all of a sudden, he's grabbing my hand and squeezing the hell out of it.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Reviewing would rock. ;)


End file.
